


Grandpa Derek is Always Grumpy

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Old Age, Omega Stiles, stiles and derek have grandkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grand babies pay a visit to Grandpa Stiles and Grandpa Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa Derek is Always Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> i completely fucked this up and im sorry. taken from karas headcanon list
> 
> ive never written anything with ABO before i apologize if its not correct.

It was a nice sunny day in June and Derek and Stiles were sitting outside on the front porch enjoying each others company.  
  
They were waiting for the grandkids to comeover with their dad.  
  
"It's a nice day, isn't it honey?" Stiles patted Derek's hand lightly with a smile.  
  
Derek looked over at him with that dumb scowl on his face and shrugged his shoulders. "It's alright."  
  
Stiles nudged him and scoffed. "It's alright." He mocked. "You're so grumpy, jeez."  
  
Just then a car door slammed and both of them looked toward the noise and grinned.   
  
"Hey, Colin." Derek greeted happily.  
  
Colin waved at his parents and made his way around to the other side of the car to unbuckle is two squirming little girls out of the backseat.  
  
"Papaws!" Sydney, Colin's oldest squealed as she squirmed her way out of his arms and ran up the sidewalk onto the porch.   
  
She came to an abrupt stop at where the two men sat and looked back and forth between the two as she decided which one of them to hug first.   
  
"Come to me first, baby. " Stiles ordered, holding his arms out toward her. "Papaw Derek is smelly!" He joked as he scrunched his face in displeasure and waved his hand in front of his nose. "He hasn't taken a bath in 47 years." He explained dramatically.   
  
Sydney counted on her fingers but gave up as she saw her Dad come up the steps with Alexa.  
  
"Daddy, how much is 47?" She asked as she tugged at the hem of his shirt.  
  
"47? It's a lot." He answered.  
  
"That means-" she trailed off. "How much are you again?" She asked Derek in confusion with her head tilted to the side a little.   
  
"I'm 64."  
  
"That mean's that you haven't taked a bath for a hundred years!" She explained jumping up and down.  
  
"I told you, he's smelly! Now come here and give me your biggest hug!" Stiles ordered pulling the little girl toward him and squeezed her as tight as she squeezed him.  
  
"Papa, where the hell is Dad's jacket?" Colin scolded. "It's really windy, you know how easily he gets sick."   
  
Stiles scoffed, "he said he didn't want to wear it, so here we are!"   
  
"I'm fine!" Derek waved off.  
  
"Here, take her." He said as he handed off his youngest to Derek.  
  
"Hey, Pumpkin!" He smiled and kissed all over her cheeks making the three year old giggle.  
  
"His blue windbreaker's in the front closet." Stiles told Colin as he made his way into the house.  
  
"Hey, papaw Derek is smiling at 'Lexa!" Sydney squealed.  
  
"He what?" Stiles mocked a gasp. "Take a picture, Syd! You won't see it again until you're a lot older!" Stiles teased.  
  
Derek's eyes flashed red for a brief moment and he glared at the younger man.   
  
Sydney gasped loudly and hid her face in Stiles' shirt. She waited a few seconds and peeked at Derek to see if his eyes were still red. But he was just playing with Alexa.  
  
"Hey D, are you mad at S?" She asked.  
  
"Am I mad at him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why would I be mad at him?" Derek asked.  
  
Before she could answer, Colin walked out with Derek's jacket and handed it to him. "Put this on, Dad. I don't want you getting sick again."   
  
"I don't want to wear it, Colin. I said i'm fine, it's 72 degrees out here." He argued.  
  
"Christ sake, put the damn jacket on Sourwolf, we don't need you getting sick again. You're really needy when you're sick and it drives me crazy."  
  
Derek growled under his breath at the two of them. And snatched it from Colin's hand. "You drive me crazy." Thank god Stiles didn't hear him.  
  
"Did it 'gain Grandpa Derek!" Alexa giggled.  
  
Sydney climbed out of Stiles lap and onto Derek's and took his face his her small hands and pushed his cheeks upward into a smile. "See? Like this." She showed him.  
  
He dropped his fangs when she glanced over at Stiles and playfully snapped at her, making he let out a high pitched squeal.   
  
"Don't bite me, meanie head!" She pouted.  
  
"Don't make smile then." Derek teased and stuck his tongue out.   
  
"Grandpa Stiles, how come Grandpa Derek looks mad all the time?" Alexa asked as she poked and pushed at his cheeks.  
  
"Because Grandpa Derek is a grumpy old man." Stiles teased.  
  
"Hey," Colin spoke to get their attention. Derek and Stiles looked up. "I'm gonna head off to run a few errands, they alright with you for an hour or two?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Stiles answered.  
  
They waved goodbye as he drove off then somehow got back on the topic of Derek's grumpy face.  
  
"Do you look like that because you're sad, Grandpa?"  
  
"He's not sad, honey." Stiles explained.  
  
"I am sad because S upsets me a lot." That was clearly a lie.  
  
"Are you sad 'cause he hogs the bed?" Alexa asked.   
  
Derek nodded with a chuckle. "Yep, that's exactly why I look like this. I've had to put up with his butt for a very long time." He joked.  
  
"But you're mates." She explained. "You're supposed to share your stuff. Be nice to each other.   
  
"But you still love him even though he hogs the bed and is messy and takes the blankets at night?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Derek replied, looking at Stiles smiling fondly.   
  
"Then if you love him why did you make your eyes glow red, hm?" She asked.   
  
"Because I didn't want to wear my coat."   
  
"It's just a coat, silly!" Alexa scoffed. "Daddy made us wear one so we don't get sick."  
  
"Yeah, and Grandpa Stiles just doesn't want you to get sick because he loves you so much."  
  
"That's right!" Stiles cut in.  
  
"Hey!" Alexa tapped Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at her. "Can we see your sharp teeth again?"  
  
"Nope. They only come out when he makes me mad." He lied.  
  
"Awe!" Both girls whined simultaneously.   
  
"Make him mad, Grandpa Stiles!" Alexa chanted.  
  
"Yeah!" Sydney agreed.  
  
A grin begin to appear on Stiles' face and he chuckled. "You know, when we were younger and you had the Camaro?" Derek nodded as he clenched his jaw a little. "It wasn't your sisters who keyed your car..." He explained as he lowered his head toward the floor trying to suppress a grin. "It was me." He beamed quietly with a chuckle.  
  
Derek's eyes widened in horror as they flickered bright red, "are you serious?" He roared.   
  
The girls squeaked and giggled in his lap as the loud roar he let out vibrated throughout his entire body.   
  
"'Fraid so, big guy." Stiles laughed and patted Derek's arm in sympathy.   
  
"Again! Again!" Alexa ordered bouncing up and down.  
  
"You roared like a lion, Grandpa!" Sydney marveled with wide green eyes.  
  
"Yep." He nodded with a slight upturn of his lips. "That's because Alpha's are the bosses."  
  
"But I thought S was the boss?"   
  
Derek scoffed and looked over at Stiles. "He thinks he's the boss."  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
"Can he roar like you?" She asked curiously.  
  
Derek shook his head. "Nope. He's a human Omega. He can't roar. But sometimes he yells _really_ loud." He explained.  
  
"Can _we_  roar like you?" She asked gesturing to her and her younger sister.  
  
"You know what?" Derek thought. "I think  _you_ might. How old are you again?"  
  
"I'm this many." She explained and held up 4 chubby little fingers.   
  
"We'll find out when you turn five." He explained.  
  
"I hope i'm an Alpha like you!"  
  
"But what about me?" Alexa frowned.  
  
"*You*, my little peanut," he said and began to tickle her. "Have a few more years until we find out if you're a wolf or not."  
  
"So I better practice then, huh?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yep." He smiled.  
  
She jumped down from Derek's lap and stood in front of him, "will you show me again, how you did that, please?"  
  
"Of course I will, pumpkin." He cleared his throat and held onto Alexa so she wouldn't fall and straighten his posture. He grinned at her. "Ready?" He asked.   
  
She smiled and nodded. Her little black curls bounced with the movement of her head. She waited.  
  
His fangs came out and her eyes widened even more as she smiled.  
  
Derek roared as loud as he could, without disturbing the entire neighborhood, his eyes turned red and it rumbled from deep within his chest, which also pulled a giggle from Alexa because he made her shake.  
  
"Whoa!" Sydney gasped, clearly amazed by Derek's talent. "I don't think mine will be that loud. Good job, D." She patted his shoulder before taking her sisters hand and went to the other side of the porch so they could practice their roars.  
  
Colin picked them up an hour later to take them home.

\---  
  
Derek and Stiles were both laying in bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Stiles answered.  
  
"What the hell did you guys do?" Colin joked.   
  
"Not even a hello? Were you raised in a barn, son? 'Hello, Papa. I'm glad to hear you're still awake. I wanted to say goodnight'."  
  
"I was raised by a wolf and a human." He teased.  
  
"Well aren't you just a special snowflake?" Stiles shot back with a laugh.  
  
"Who is that?" Derek whispered.  
  
"It's your son."   
  
Stiles cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his son, who was on the other line. "So what do you mean, what did we do?" He asked.  
  
"Syd and Lex have been acting like Grandpa Derek and by acting like Grandpa Derek I mean howling at the dinner table, scratching at the furniture and crawling around on their hands and knees because they're werewolves."  
  
"What?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "That's completely insane, I have no idea what you're talking about...." He said.  
  
"Pop..." Colin Scolded.  
  
"Okay, Derek did it." Stiles confessed and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Derek looked at him accusingly.  
  
"He like did that scowl-y/roar thing he always  does when he's mad, you know? Then Syd asked when she's gonna find out if she's a wolf or not and he told her next year then they wanted him to roar again and i'm so sorry, it's his fault not mine." He rushed out the last part quickly.  
  
"You guys realize that she's gonna obsess over this for _months_ , right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry. But hey, if she is a wolf you guys can take her with you on full moons, right? That's always good. Family bonding and all that stuff.  
  
"Yeah." Colin replied. "Hey, well i'm gonna get off here and head to bed. Tell dad I love him."  
  
"Alright, tell Sarah and the girls we said hello."  
  
"Will do. Night, Pop. Love you."   
  
"Love you too."  
  
Stiles hung up the phone and made himself comfortable and Derek looked up from his book and shook his head. "Go to bed, old man."   
  
"Love you too, Sourwolf." Stiles replied as he reached over and squeezed Derek's free hand before turning off his beside lamp  
  
He heard Derek mumble something about Stiles being a pain in his ass for the last 30 years.   
  
That may be true, but he wouldn't trade that old, annoying, sarcastic asshole for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i butchered this more than id like to admit. ill probably just delete this later if no one likes it.
> 
> i keep fucking around with the ages bc kara said if derek and stiles are too old that means their son would be too old to have two toddlers but w/e


End file.
